Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatus for harvesting produce. In particular, methods may be utilized for automated trimming and coring operations.
Modern farming techniques provide many automated methods for harvesting produce. Automated methods have resulted in more efficient utilization of farming resources. For example, automated methods have increased uniformity and quality in produce processing while simultaneously reducing the number of personnel required for accomplishing that production. As a result of automation, delivery of plentiful and low cost products to market is made possible.
In some farming processes, however, some manual labor is still required. For example, in harvesting delicate produce such as leafy vegetables—hand picking, sorting, and processing is still being utilized in field. In a typical field, numerous personnel are required to maintain harvesting production. As may be appreciated, the costs associated with managing large workforces directly affect market prices. In addition, human error and inconsistency may result, in some examples, in non-uniform production which could adversely affect consumer satisfaction.
At least one problem associated with harvesting delicate produce automatically is that the produce may be easily damaged. For example, lettuce is one type of delicate produce. During production, lettuce must be sufficiently secured without damaging the leaves which is the end product. In many cases, field processing may be desirable to lower overall production costs, however, equipment must be both sufficiently robust to handle field environments as well as sufficiently sensitive to handle produce without damage—two goals which are often in direct opposition with one another.
Another problem in harvesting delicate produce automatically is that selection of viable produce is critical. Typically, a laborer examines a head of lettuce to determine whether the produce is viable as a market product. The laborer may then accept or reject the produce before harvesting. However, viability is necessarily a subjective assessment and is thus continually subject to human error. As may be appreciated, these errors may lead either to non-viable product reaching market, or viable product being lost in the field.
As such produce processing apparatus are presented herein.